


Coffee Date

by danrdarrenc



Series: Date Night In A Jar [9]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc





	Coffee Date

"Do you know what today is?" Will asked, bouncing over to the bar at the club and sliding onto one of the bar stools.

"Thursday?" Sonny half-answered, half-questioned.

"Well, yes. But what I meant was do you know the significance of today?”

Sonny gave him a guilty look, knowing he should probably know but didn’t. Will huffed and said, “It’s two years since our first kiss and first date.” He grinned from ear-to-ear.  
Sonny’s mouth fell open a little and then he smiled back. “Oh really?”

Will nodded and reached out his hands so his fingers brushed against Sonny’s, which were leaning on the counter top of the bar.

"Did you have anything special in mind, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis?"

Will’s heart still fluttered at the sound of his married name. Even after a few months, he still hadn’t really fully grasped the concept that they were actually married. “Actually. Do you remember our first date? You better say you do, or I’m divorcing you,” Will reprimanded.

Sonny laughed and answered, “I needed to check on inventory. We had coffee at the coffee shop.”

"Right. Well, I figure, I know that the coffee shop doesn’t exist anymore obviously, but…I was hoping that maybe you could take off for an hour and we could have coffee here. Sort of re-create our first date.”

"I have one condition," Sonny said, completely serious.

Will narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"We go to the lane outside the Brady Pub and make-out first."

Will threw back his head in laughter and led Sonny out of the club.


End file.
